


not quite what was planned

by torigates



Category: Greek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashleigh never expected to be president of ZBZ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite what was planned

  
Ashleigh never expected to be president of ZBZ. Hell, she never even _ran_. Still, she had to admit even if it wasn’t the future she had envisioned for herself, it was still pretty awesome. Even better, really, than the one she had planned for herself, because that future had Ashleigh sitting back and watching Casey take control of everything she wanted from life, while Ashleigh did nothing. In reality Ashleigh was a _great_ president. She got shit done, not only for the sorority and the house, but for herself.

She was going to New York for god’s sake. She was making her dreams come true, and she couldn’t have been happier.

It was just—well, it was nothing, really. Okay, just this one tiny thing. Sometimes—only sometimes!— Ashleigh missed the carefree days of being Casey’s (she hated to say it) sidekick. Being president and going after her dreams was awesome, it was, but came with a lot of responsibility and obligations, and she couldn’t help but feel nostalgic for the days when she could get drunk and party guilt free. Sometimes.

That was how Ashleigh found herself at Dobbler’s at three in the afternoon on a Tuesday fully intending on getting quite hammered. She’d had a bad day; most likely bombed a midterm, totally made a fool of herself in front of the cute boy she’d been crushing on in her history class, and because it was what the old Ashleigh would do, dammit.

Thus, she ended up smashed and alone in the middle of the week.

She’d had prouder moments, it was true, but she also had much, much lower ones.

At some point around drink four or five, Ashleigh noticed she wasn’t alone. Looking up from the coaster that she was currently finding extremely riveting, she saw one of the last people she expected standing next to her. “Beaver?” she asked.

“Hey, Ashleigh.” He sipped on the beer he was holding. Ashleigh supposed it shouldn’t have come as such a surprise to see him standing there. If there was anyone who embodied her old lifestyle, it was Beaver. He would never think twice about getting drunk in the middle of the day if he wanted. He would just do it. Ashleigh missed that.

“Where did you come from?” she asked, turning around to look, and in the process almost falling off her barstool. Beaver put a hand on her back to steady her.

He nodded in the direction of a table of KTs, mostly guys Ashleigh didn’t know. “I was having a few with some of my brothers and I saw you over there.”

“I’m not drinking alone,” she blurted out. Once the words were out, Ashleigh wondered why she said them. There was no need to make herself look good in front of _Beaver_ , but she was drunk, and his hand was still on her back, and she said it before she could stop herself.

He looked over her shoulder as if he genuinely expected to see someone there. Who knew, maybe he did. With Beaver, Ashleigh could never really tell for sure.

“Okay, fine, I am. What are you going to do, call the drinking police?” she asked with a glare, and really, Ash, the drinking police? She considered that maybe she’d had enough for one day.

“Um... no?” Beaver offered cautiously. His hand was still on her back, and Ashleigh had to fight to urge to look over her shoulder and see it there for herself. It was warm, and big, and—

“Good.” She poked him in the chest. “Because I can drink alone if I want.” She poked him a few more times and couldn’t help but notice it was a well defined chest. “You’re not the boss of me,” she finished.

“I know that?” His voice went up at the end, like a question, and that was great, just great. Ashleigh was a real crazy person now. Crazy in public was always so much worse than crazy in private.

“You’re handsome,” she said. If she was going down, she was going down hard.

“Uh, thank you.” He smiled brightly at her, and still his hand was on her back. Ashleigh thought it was probably the fault of that hand that she couldn’t stop the word vomit coming out of her mouth. She didn’t know how, but somehow Beaver’s hand on her back was making her say crazy things.

“You’re welcome, Beaver.” The chest poking had become more of a chest caressing, but Ashleigh couldn’t seem to stop herself. “You know,” she said, drawing out the words. “I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you. Mostly when you weren’t speaking, but still.”

He beamed at her, and Ashleigh wondered why the dumb ones were always so damn cute.

“I always thought you were super sexy,” he told her, leering a little. He managed to do it in a way that made Ashleigh feel sexy rather than skeevy. Like he was attracted to her, but would let her make the decision. Like she was in control, and that just made Ashleigh feel powerful and sexy and strong.

It might have been an act (she never really could tell, with Beaver), but right at that moment Ashleigh didn’t care too much either way. At that moment she felt like she could have the best of both worlds, if she wanted it. She could be strong and independent and go after what _she_ wanted like new Ashleigh, with the fun, carefree aspects of old Ashleigh, and it was right there in front of her with Beaver, if she wanted it.

And she did.

She leaned into him, the hand that was on his chest, sliding up and wrapping around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. His hand was on her back, steady, holding her in place, and pulling her closer. She kissed him right there on a barstool in Dobbler’s and didn’t care what anyone else thought, or the fact that she was drunk. It was nice and fun, and Beaver pressed up against her body pulling her to him, and Ashleigh felt good and happy and alive, and most importantly, it was what _she_ wanted.


End file.
